The Career Story
by minyita
Summary: Auch die Karrieros sind nur Schachfiguren auf dem Brett des Kapitols, das müssen Cato und Clove in den 74. Hungerspielen schmerzhaft erkennen, als das Kapitol einen anderen Liebling hat, als Distrikt 1 oder 2, nämlich Katniss Everdeen aus Distrikt 12. Gibt es nun überhaupt noch eine Chance, die Spiele zu überleben? Richtige Kurzbeschreibung im ersten Kapitel, da zu lang!


„Wir aus Distrikt 2 sind wie alle anderen in ganz Panem nur Schachfiguren auf dem luxuriösen Spielbrett des Kapitols. Die äußeren Distrikte, wie neun bis zwölf, stellen die Bauern, die fliegen in den Hungerspielen meist als erster. König und Königin ist natürlich das Kapitol, denn laut ihnen läuft nicht viel ohne sie. Aber man kann jemanden auch ohne Königin schachmatt setzten und genau das ist unser Plan. Und dann gibt es uns, Distrikt 1, 2 und 4, wir sind die Springer. Krieger, vom Kapitol unter verlockenden Versprechen zum Morden aufgezogen, um ein bisschen Abwechslung in ihr Lieblingsspiel, den Hungerspielen, zu bringen. Das Training in den geheimen Akademien wird geduldet, denn was wäre ein Schachspiel nur mit Bauern?"

_Cato Stonelake & Clove Graveney, Distrikt 2_

**1**

_„She says you don't want to be like me_

_Don't wanna see all the things I've seen"_

Carmen - Lana Del Rey

Genau eine Woche. Eine Woche bis zur Ernte. Mit diesem Gedanken wache ich, Clove Graveney, auf. Ich schlage die Augen auf und werfe die dünne, alte Wolldecke achtlos auf mein Bett. Mein Blick fällt wie jeden Morgen auf das zweite Bett in der kleinen Dachkammer, während ich eine dunkle Hose, ein beiges Hemd und meine schwarzen Lederstiefel anziehe. Das Bettzeug wurde jetzt schon seit mittlerweile fast fünf Jahren nicht mehr verwendet. So lange ist es inzwischen her, dass mein älterer Bruder Arran sein Leben in den Hungerspielen gelassen hat. Er hätte es schaffen können. Ich _wusste_, dass er es hätte schaffen können. Er war definitiv der beste der verbliebenen neun Tribute gewesen. Seine Fähigkeiten mit dem Schwert waren beeindruckend, und er konnte mit dem Säbel punktgenau zustechen. Aber es kam anders. Ich verfluchte damals das Kapitol für die absolute Schnapsidee, die Arena zu überfluten. Betont das Kapitol nicht immer, wie wichtig es ist, dass die Hungerspiele die Bürger des Kapitols unterhalten? Eine Arena zu überfluten und dann abzuwarten, wer als letzter ertrinkt, ist, in denen an Grausamkeit gewohnten Augen der Kapitolbürger, nicht unbedingt als spannend zu werten. Arran konnte schwimmen, denke ich bitter, aber es hatte ihm nichts genützt. Er ertrank als drittletzter, entkräftet und verzweifelt. In seiner einen Hand hielt er das Amulett unserer Großmutter, gefertigt aus Kupfer, mit dem lokalen Steinbruch darauf abgebildet, ehedem er hinabsank. Weg. Tot. Wie so viele Tribute vor ihm auch. Die Kanone donnerte, wie immer wenn ein Tribut sein Leben lässt. Ich erinnere mich an diese Spiele besser als an alle anderen vergangenen Spiele. Es waren die 70. Hungerspiele, und die Siegerin war Annie Cresta aus Distrikt 4. Natürlich Distrikt 4, deren Industrie Fischerei ist - dort wachsen die Tribute ja schließlich halb im Wasser auf und lernen von klein auf schwimmen. Arran hatte mir versprochen, wieder zu kommen. Und ich glaubte an ihn. Aber es war alles umsonst. Auch Arran, mein einziger Freund und Vertrauter bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben, wurde Opfer des Sadismus des Kapitols. Der Tag, an dem der tote Körper meines Bruders, seine Finger immer noch krampfhaft um das Amulett geklammert, in einem dunklen Holzsarg von den Friedenswächtern vor der Haustür der kleinen, ärmlichen Hütte aus Stein abgestellt wurde, in dem meine Familie heute noch lebt, der Tag, an dem unsere Mutter schreiend über dem Sarg zusammenbrach, der Tag an dem unser Vater, einst ein fröhlicher und optimistischer Mann, jeglichen Lebenswillen verlor, der Tag, an dem ein Teil von mir genommen wurde, der Tag, an dem nichts mehr war, wie zuvor, der Tag war es, an dem ich mir Rache schwor. Rache an dem Kapitol, die mir das wertvollste in meinem Leben genommen hatten - meine Familie. Ich war von nun an voller Hass auf das Kapitol, die mit ihren Spielen, die bloß zur Belustigung ihresgleichen dienen sollten, meinen Bruder genommen hatten. Ich erinnere mich, wie Arran immer erzählte, wie er die Spiele gewinnen würde, um unserer Familie und ihm ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen, denn die Familie Graveney hatte relativ wenig davon, dass sie in einer der reichsten Distrikte in Panem lebte. Ich vermute, dass es uns immer noch besser als den Armen in den äußeren Distrikten, wie zehn, elf oder zwölf, ging, aber Hunger war auch mir nicht fremd, denn das spärliche Gehalt meines Vaters, der als Arbeiter in dem lokalen Steinbruch ganz unten auf der Hierarchie stand, reichte kaum, um eine vierköpfige Familie zu ernähren. Arran konnte ziemlich raffinierte Fallen stellen, und in dem verwilderten Gebiet um den alten, stillgelegten Steinbruch konnte er tatsächlich einige Tiere fangen, um den Speiseplan aufzubessern. Oft waren es Hasen, oder Geflügel, aber manchmal auch Wild. Aber auch das änderte sich mit dem Tod meines Bruders schlagartig, ich versuchte mich zwar auch im Fallenstellen, aber ich war nicht so geschickt wie mein Bruder, und die Fallen blieben meistens leer. Unsere Mutter versank in Depressionen, und auch unserem Vater ging es immer schlechter. Er starb ein Jahr nach Arran. Es gab einen Unfall im Steinbruch, die Bedingungen, unter denen die Arbeiter schuften müssen, sind besonders im Herbst, wenn es viel regnet, sehr gefährlich, und Unfälle, die oftmals tödlich ausgehen, sind auch heute noch an der Tagesordnung. Damals war ich zwölf. Zwölf, Halbwaise, und den Bruder verloren, denke ich zynisch, und zusätzlich eine depressive Mutter, um die ich mich kümmern musste. Das Kapitol hatte mir die Familie genommen, meinen Bruder, meinen Vater, die beiden Personen, die in meinem Leben am wichtigsten waren. War ich schon vorher zynisch, ein Einzelgänger und kein sonderlich umgänglicher Mensch, wurde es danach noch extremer. Ich verabscheue die reichen Jugendlichen in meiner Schule. Ich halte sie für dumm und unbedacht, nur weil Distrikt 2 sich in der Vergangenheit als weniger rebellisch als andere Distrikte erwiesen hatte, ging es ihnen besser, und die allermeisten schluckten dankbar jegliche Art von Kapitolpropaganda, die ihnen vorgeworfen wurde. Viele von ihnen wollten Karrieretribute werden, als gäbe es nichts besseres, ich kenne einige aus meiner Akadamie, und mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen ist ziemlich schlecht, und ohne eine reelle Chance, die Spiele zu überleben. Aber dadurch, dass es so einen Ansturm auf die Akademien gibt, gibt es auch einige, die gut sind, wie ich zum Beispiel, denn auch ich bin eigentlich ein Karriero, aber ich unterscheide mich von den meisten anderen in einigen Punkten.

_Ich erinnere mich daran, wie ich Zutritt zu den begehrten Trainingsakademien erlangt hatte, in die man in der Regel reinkam, wenn man reich, groß, stark und ehrgeizig war, also bis auf das letztere nicht unbedingt Attribute, die damals auf mich zutrafen. Ich war elf, Arrans Tod lag zwölf Wochen zurück. Ich war mal wieder alleine im alten stillgelegten Steinbruch und übte Messerwerfen, wie so oft damals, um mich abzulenken. Eigentlich sollte ich niemals an den Hungerspielen teilnehmen, Arran wollte das nicht, denn er wollte mich stets beschützen. Mich, seine kleine Schwester, das Beste, was ihm in der Armut verblieben war, und der Hauptgrund, warum er sich freiwillig melden wollte. Nun war aber Arran nicht mehr, dachte ich bitter, und da ich Arrans Tod aufwiegen wollte, entschloss ich mich, selber zu trainieren, um eines Tages in die Arena zu gehen, und Vergeltung für Arran zu üben. Anfangs übte ich nur für mich, mit alten Messern aus unserer Küche, die einzigen Waffen, die ich auftreiben konnte. Ich übte im alten Steinbruch klettern, rennen und Messer werfen. Ich war es gewohnt, alleine zu sein, und in dem Wissen, dass niemand mich stören würde, warf ich zielgenau Messer in die Stämme von mehreren Birken. Als ich alle zwölf Messer geworfen hatte, stand ich auf, kletterte auf die Bäume, um sie aus den Stämmen und Zweigen herauszuziehen. Gerade als ich von einer besonders hohen Birke herunterglitt, sprach jemand. Voller Schreck rutschte ich ab und fiel auf meine Knie. Ich verfluchte den jemand, der mich unterbrochen hatte, stand wütend auf und blickte mich um, um herauszufinden, wer mich störte. Ich entdeckte einen blonden Jungen, ungefähr so alt wie ich damals, der mich belustigt angrinste. Blödmann, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Ich bemühte mich, so herablassend und abweisend wie möglich zu schauen, als ich ihn anfuhr._

_„Was zum Teufel machst du hier? Und wer bist du? Das hier ist mein Gebiet."_

_„Mehr hast du nicht drauf, als das bisschen Messer werfen?" Als der Junge mit einer Gegenfrage antwortete, wurde ich nur noch wütender._

_„Zeig lieber erst mal, was du kannst, und antworte auf meine Fragen. Ich wette, du bist auch einer von den verwöhnten kleinen Kindern, die in den ganzen luxuriösen Akademien trainieren, aber in Wirklichkeit kaum was drauf haben.", antwortete ich schneidend - damals wie heute war meine spitze Zunge neben den Messern meine beste Waffe._

_„Ich bin in allem gut, aber das zu zeigen, würde zu lange dauern. Und der Steinbruch hier gehört niemanden, also kann ich hier auch trainieren, wenn ich will. Und ja, ich gehe zwar auf eine Akademie, clever erkannt, aber ich halte es für sinnvoll, auch in der freien Natur zu trainieren, in der Arena ist der Boden schließlich auch nicht gefließt.", erläuterte der Junge lässig, und obwohl ich mich bemühte, unfreundlich zu sein, da ich erneut meine Ruhe haben wollte, bewegte er sich keinen Meter, geschweige denn, machte Anstanden zu gehen. Blöder, aufgeblasener Idiot, dachte ich mir weiter. Allerdings musste ich insgeheim zugeben, dass das, was er sagte, Sinn machte, auch wenn es mir nicht gefiel. Es war clever, auch außerhalb der Akademien zu trainieren - und trotzdem, dass hier war mein Steinbruch, mein Rückzugsort, mein Platz, an dem ich vor dem Rest der Welt meinen Frieden hatte. Dieser Junge hier wusste nicht, wen er vor sich hatte, und Arran hatte mir stets gesagt, ich wäre gut im Messer werfen, auch wenn er mir verbot, richtig zu trainieren. Ich entschloss mich, den Jungen einfach zu ignorieren, und weiter Messer werfen zu üben. Wenn ich angeblich so schlecht war, wie er behauptete, würde er schon von selber abhauen, hoffte ich. Ich steckte mir die Messer in den Gürtel, und begann mit dem schärfsten. Ich visierte einen Vogel an, der auf einem der hohen, lichteren Äste einer Birke saß. Ich hatte noch nie auf ein Lebewesen geworfen, hauptsächlich, weil ich zweifelte, es zu schaffen, obwohl mir klar war, dass ich früher oder später auch mit dem Töten beginnen musste, wollte ich jemals in die Arena. Nun war ich mir sicher, ich würde es schaffen. Dieser Junge gab mir den Willen, mich zu beweisen, ihm zu zeigen, dass ich, obwohl ich weder reich noch perfekt trainiert war, kämpfen konnte. Ich holte aus und warf. Das Messer landete direkt im Vogel, der mit einem dumpfen Schlag zu Boden fiel, und seine Artgenossen dazu veranlasste, in Panik weg zu fliegen. Ich konnte nicht anders, ich war verdammt stolz auf mich. Mein erstes erlegtes Tier! Wenn das Arran gesehen hätte, auch er wäre stolz gewesen._

_„Ist das immer noch nur ein bisschen Messerwerfen?", meinte ich überheblich zu dem blonden Jungen, als ich mich umdrehte._

_Der erwiderte nichts, und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen._

_„Cato."_

_„Clove.", sagte ich, als ich seine Hand widerwillig nahm. Cato musterte mich mit Respekt und auf einmal musste ich lächeln. Ich hatte schon lange nicht mehr gelächelt, das letzte Mal musste sicher einige Monate her sein._

_„Ich denke, aus dir kann man so einiges herausholen. Auch wenn du die Akademien anscheinend verachtest, du solltest morgen mit mir mitkommen. Ich kann dir außerdem Schwertkampf beibringen, es kann nicht schaden, mit mehr als einer Waffe umgehen zu können."_

_„Hhm...", meinte ich nur und setzte mich auf den Felsen gegenüber von Cato, während ich eines meiner Messer schärfte und nachdachte, ob ich das Angebot annehmen sollte. Arran ist auch in einer Akademie gewesen, und im Gegensatz zu mir konnte er sich anpassen und war überall gern gesehen, auch wenn er aus den Häusern direkt an den Steinbrüchen stammte, die nicht unbedingt für Wohlstand und Wohlgenährtheit standen. Arran war ein guter Kämpfer, aber ich hatte auch das Potenzial dazu, immerhin gewann meine Großmutter einst die 32. Hungerspiele, bevor man sie wegen Anzettelung eines „Aufstands" hinrichtete und ihre Familie zu einem Leben in Armut brachte. Sollte ich? Und wieso fragte mich dieser Cato-Junge überhaupt? Die Akademien waren doch hoffnungslos überlaufen mit angehenden Karrieretributen aus den zahlreich vorhandenen guten Elternhäusern._

_„Wieso willst du überhaupt an den Spielen teilnehmen? Karrieretribute sind normalerweise...ähm, etwas kräftiger.", druckste Cato herum und holte mich in die Realität zurück - und schaffte es gleich, mich wieder wütend zu machen. Cato hatte echt ein Talent dafür, stellte ich fest._

_„Ich habe erst vor kurzem angefangen zu trainieren, und meine Größe spielt keine Rolle, auf mein Können kommt es an, und ich versichere dir, ich bin mit Training vermutlich besser als die meisten anderen Herzchen in deiner Akademie.", antwortete ich kühl und selbstbewusst. „Und wieso ich teilnehmen will? Eigentlich geht es dich herzlich wenig an. Aber ich habe meine Gründe dafür, mein Leben zu riskieren, und in ein paar Jahren bin ich Siegerin, und habe das geschafft, was die Schweine aus dem Kapitol Arran verwehrt haben."_

_„Wer war Arran? Dein Freund?", Cato grinste anzüglich (und das mit knapp 13 Jahren, dass muss man sich mal vorstellen!), doch das Grinsen machte mich nur noch wütender. Wie gesagt, Cato hatte echt Talent dafür, mich zu provozieren. Wenn er wüsste, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, und mein Zorn war noch lange nicht verraucht. Ihm ging es vermutlich blendend, er hatte noch nie jemanden sterben sehen, außer einer Trainingspuppe, er hatte vermutlich die verklärte Vision, dass er die Spiele eines Tages gewinnen würde und dann für immer glücklich und zufrieden in dem Dorf der Sieger hausen würde - meine Großmutter ist der beste Beweis, dass es nicht so sein soll -, und für Cato gab es wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal einen richtigen Grund, an den Spielen teilzunehmen. So, wie er aussah, war er nicht auf den Siegerpreis angewiesen, um ein besseres Leben zu bekommen, er hatte vermutlich so schon alles, was er wollte._

_„Nein. Mein Bruder.", antwortete ich dennoch knapp, und packte meine Messer zusammen. Ich hatte definitiv genug von dem arroganten blonden Jungen. Wehe ihm, wenn er morgen wieder hier auflaufen würde!_

_„Das tut mir Leid.", sagte Cato, doch ich bezweifelte, ob er es wirklich so meinte. So Floskeln konnte jeder sagen, und reich wie er war, hatte er vermutlich sogar verhältnismäßig gute Manieren. „Wir sehen uns morgen in der Akademie, und ich bin mir sicher, dir wird es gefallen. Ich hol dich ab."_

_„Woher zum Teufel weißt du, wo ich wohne?", fragte ich ihn entgeistert, und war nun wirklich zum ersten Mal beinahe sprachlos. Spionierte er mir etwa nach? Gruselig, dachte ich, aber ich musste dennoch grinsen._

_„Clove Graveney, du denkst zwar, du bist die einzige, die die Vorzüge dieses Steinbruchs hier erkannt hat, aber das ist nicht so. Ich komme hier öfters her, auch einfach nur so zum Nachdenken, oder zum Klettern." Catos Stimme klang belustigt, und das er offenbar so viel Spaß daran hatte, sich über mich lustig zu machen, ärgerte mich nur noch mehr. Cato stand auf und sprang leichtfüßig über die rutschigen Steine, dann durch die dichten Zweige, die den alten Steinbruch von der Umgebung abtrennten. Verwirrt saß ich auf meinem moosbewachsenen Stein, starrte meine Messer an, und dachte über das Angebot des blonden Jungens nach, der sich Cato nannte._

Ich muss grinsen, als ich an diesen Tag denke. Ich lache selten, doch dieser Tag war einer der besseren in meinem Leben gewesen. An eben diesem Tag lernte ich meinen einzigen Freund, meinen jahrelangen Trainingspartner und den einzigen Menschen, dem ich vertraute konnte, kennen. Ich nahm das Angebot an, in die Akademie zu gehen, und war in der Tat beeindruckt, von den Möglichkeiten, hier zu trainieren. Auch wenn ich mit den meisten anderen in der Akademie wie erwartet nicht klarkam, entschloss ich mich, zu bleiben. Ich hätte hier alle Möglichkeiten, um meinem Ziel ein bisschen näher zu kommen - als Siegerin aus den Spielen zu gehen. Ich plante, mit 18 an den Spielen teilzunehmen, also an den 76. Hungerspielen, sollte ich jedoch früher gelost werden, würde ich annehmen, alleine, um den ganzen arroganten Mädchen aus den Akademien eins auszuwischen. Sollten sie sich doch schlagen - es würde ihnen sowieso nichts nutzen, denke ich mir belustigt, und stelle mir vor, wie ich die Stufen auf die Bühne des Gerichtsgebäude hochsteige, der Distrikt jubelt mir zu, ein siegesgewisses Grinsen im Gesicht, während die Mädchen aus der Akademie in ihren Tränen der Enttäuschung versinken, darüber, nicht teilnehmen zu können. Meine Rache. Ich bin mir sicher, sollte ich in die Spiele gehen, würde ich herauskommen - und zwar als Siegerin. Cato hingegen plant, an den 75. Spielen teilzunehmen, auch er wäre da 18. Es gab immer ein unausgesprochenes Abkommen zwischen Cato und mir. Wir würden niemals in den gleichen Spielen starten, denn ich könnte vermutlich jeden ihrer Distriktpartner im Falle des Falles skrupellos beseitigen, außer Cato. Ich würde zum zweiten Mal die Person verlieren, die mir am wichtigsten in meinem momentanen Lebensabschnitt ist, doch genau deswegen gehe ich fest davon aus, dass Cato nicht in den gleichen Spielen starten würde - selbst wenn ich dieses Jahr gelost werden sollte.

Ich realisierte, dass ich komplett in meinen Gedanken versunken bin, und war wütend auf mich selber. Ich hätte schon längst meine übliche Morgenroutine hinter mich bringen können, eine Runde joggen, mich waschen, frühstücken, und mich dann anschließend für die Schule fertig machen. Wieso werde ich in den Tagen der Ernte immer nur so sentimental und nachdenklich? Ich kann Gefühlsduselei nicht ausstehen, doch direkt vor der Ernte werde ich jedesmal an die zahlreichen Verluste in meinem Leben erinnert, und ich hoffe, dass keine weiteren mehr hinzu kommen würden. Ich entschließe mich dazu, den Großteil meiner Morgenroutine ausfallen zu lassen, bevor ich mal wieder zu spät zur Schule kommen würde und wasche mich in dem kleinen Badezimmer. Eine Dusche haben wir nicht, nur ein Waschbecken und eine Wanne ohne Wasseranschluss. Ich binde meine langen, dunkelbraunen Haare zu einem hohen Pferdeschwanz zusammen, ziehe mich wieder an, und gehe herunter in die kleine Küche. Mutter ist noch nicht auf. Natürlich, war zu erwarten gewesen. Die meiste Zeit des Tages verbringt meine Mutter in ihrem Bett, nur manchmal zeichnet sie noch, so wie früher. Aber früher ist vorbei, denke ich bitter, und breche ein Stück von dem Laib Brot ab, dass auf der Küchentheke liegt. Ich gönne mir ein bisschen Käse zu dem Brot, und esse dann im Laufen, mit meiner schwarzen Ledertasche auf dem Rücken. Als ich den Schulhof betrete, fällt mein Blick auf die üblichen Gruppierungen. Die reichen, schönen Mädchen, die die besten Bänke blockieren und sich vorzugsweise über Make-up und die Muskeln der Jungs in der Akademie unterhalten, außerdem regelmäßig versuchen, die Kapitoltrends der letzten Saison zu kopieren, gehen nahtlos über in die angehenden Karrieretribute aus gutem Hause. Unter der großen Eiche sitzen die Jüngeren, die Steinwerfen spielen oder sich über vergangene Spiele unterhalten. Die Arbeiterkinder, von denen einige hart trainieren, um die Spiele zu gewinnen und ihrer Familie ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen, halten sich bei den alten Holzgeräten auf. Cato steht meistens mit seinen zwei Kumpels Titus Reffler und Vigel Terris, Vigels' Freundin Laurel Devenport und seinem Anhängsel Flora Grover, die mindestens so wohlhabend und leider auch attraktiv ist, wie ich sie abgrundtief verabscheue, zusammen bei den Karrieretributen.

Ich hingegen ziehe es vor, alleine zu bleiben, und außerdem weiß ich, dass Catos Freunde mich nicht wirklich mögen, sonst habe ich niemanden, also komme ich meistens auf den letzten Drücker in die Schule und verbringe die Pausen auf der Mauer sitzend und mein Messer schärfend, beschenke jeden mit verachteten Blicken, der sich mir nähert. Gut so, ich weiß, dass die halbe Schule mich für komplett verrückt hält, was vermutlich auch irgendwo stimmt, aber ich brauche niemanden. Ich will keine Hilfe, kein falsches Mitleid und eigentlich auch keine Freunde. Selbst Cato hatte lange gebraucht, bis ich meine Mauer Stück für Stück fallen ließ - und dass ließ ich auch nur zu, weil Cato mich aus irgendwelchen unerklärlichen Gründen als Person schätzt. Ja, wir sind definitiv ein seltsames Gespann. Cato Stonelake, siebzehn, die halbe weibliche Bevölkerung von Distrikt 2 in meinem Alter machte sich Hoffnungen, angehender Sieger in den Hungerspielen, reich, beliebt - und ich, Clove Graveney, ein Jahr jünger, das nicht-so-beliebte-Mädchen. Jeder kennt uns, aber aus unterschiedlichen Gründen. Cato, weil er gut aussieht, reich, stark und beliebt ist. Mich, weil meine Familie Pech hat, wir arm sind und ich angeblich total verrückt bin.

Ich eile durch die Gänge bis zu meinem Klassenzimmer, mein langer Zopf wippt, ich spüre das Leder der Messerscheide, in der mein bestes Messer steckt, ohne dass ich seit einiger Zeit das Haus nicht verlasse. Man weiß ja nie, welche Menschen so einem über den Weg laufen, und passenderweise kommt gerade in diesem Augenblick Flora um die Ecke. Flora schenkt mir ihren üblichen „Da-ist-schon-wieder-die-Wahnsinnige-die-denkt-sie-hätte-gegen-uns-eine-Chance" Blick, und wendet sich wieder ihrer kichernder Gruppe von Mädchen zu. Der Anlass ihres Kicherns ist wohl wie immer eine gut trainierte, attraktive Gruppe von Karrieros. Albern. Total albern. Ich stelle mir genau in diesem Moment vor, wie ich Flora das Messer in den Rücken werfen würde. Ich verabscheue Flora, in erster Linie, weil sie blond, reich und attraktiv ist, in zweiter Linie, weil sie definitiv zu viel an Cato klebt und in dritter Linie, weil sie aus einer Familie voller Sieger kommt, die dem Klischeebild des Distrikt 2-Siegers entsprechen - überheblich, kapitolsverliebt und auf die dumme Art und Weise brutal. Ich weiß, dass ohne eine gewisse Brutalität und Überwindung der Hemmschwelle zu Töten, die Chance, in den Spielen länger als 10 Minuten durchzuhalten, sehr gering war, aber ich bevorzuge die subtile Art zu kämpfen, stilsicher und geschickt, nicht die einfach-mal-draufhauen Methode, die viele der Sieger aus Distrikt 2 vorweisen können. Der Lehrer kam, und ich lasse Englisch, Mathematik und Steinkunde sowie die Geschichte Panems, die hauptsächlich aus Kapitolpropaganda besteht, über mich ergehen.

**A/N:** Die Charaktere und ganz Panem gehört nicht mir, genausowenig wie die Idee der Hungerspiele. Ist alles Eigentum von Suzanne Collins, ich habe es mir nur geliehen:)

Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen, leider ist das erste Kapitel kurz, aber die nächsten sind wesentlich länger.

**xoxo eure Mina **


End file.
